


Demigods at Hogwarts

by introvertnerd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Demigods, Gen, Rick Riordan Demigod Universe | Riordanverse, Wizards, do no copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertnerd/pseuds/introvertnerd
Summary: The title says it all....It happens after the Giant War and the Battle of Hogwarts.Cross posted from Wattpad.  I am @B00kl0ver22_ there. Check it out!I wrote this when I was 14 so please bear with it 3:)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth** **'** **s** **PO** **V**

Rachel and I were walking through the Strawberry Fields as Percy was still asleep when suddenly Rachel's eye turned golden and she spoke something which was the next great prophecy. So I ran to to Chiron and told about the prishi prophecy. Chiron told."Please call the seven at bog house now. We need am urgent meeting ." I nodded and ran to call Percy. He woke only when I promised a kiss if he wakes. Percy and I ran to call the others. Together we went to the big house where Chiron and Rachel were waiting for us. As we sat, Chiron told,"I request Rachel to read out the next great prophecy." At this everyone was nervous and was starting at Rachel. Rachel spoke the prophecy:

'The seven who travelled to the ancient lands,shall go to the land of magic,

The child of sky with a bow should accompany,

The two who survived the hell ,shall teach their ways of fight ,

The greatest witch of her age should reveal herself,

The wands and the weapons shall unite

To fight the dark lord and the mother earth .'

"Which is the land of magic?" Leo asked "During the fame of west England, Hecate granted some mortals magic and now their territory has expanded. They are called witches and wizards. They learn magic in a school named Hogwarts. Like is they have also just completed a war with a wizard who turned bad." Chiron explained  
"That means we have to go to Hogwarts, Percy and I will be teaching them how to fight with weapons. ' Child of Zeus with a bow' means Thalia should also come with us." Chiron nodded and said," Yes, the hunters are coming tonight and you will leave tomorrow morning at 7. You will have to run between platform 9 and 10.'  
"What, we will have to bang our heads?" Percy exclaimed

"No you will reach to a station where a train named Hogwarts express will take you to Hogwarts. You will not bang your head. How go pack up and please sleep well tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry's** **POV**

I was sitting with Ron and Hermione at the Burrow ,when I heard a noise in my head which I understood was a prophecy."What is it,Harry?"Ron asked  
"I just got a new prophecy. I'll have to tell professor McGonagall about it that we will have some visitors who fight with weapons. Come on." I ran inside to talk to her as she had come here for some important work.  
"Professor, I have got a new prophecy"

'The seven who travelled to the ancient lands,shall go to the land of magic,

The child of sky with a bow should accompany,

The two who survived the hell ,shall teach their ways of fight ,

The greatest witch of her age should reveal herself,

The wands and the weapons shall unite

To fight the dark lord and the mother earth .'

She looked scared but spoke." I think I know who are the visitors. You'll see them at Hogwarts. Now I need to go. Goodbye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for this short chapter but I didn't have much to write . Please keep leaving kudos and commenting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own Percy Jackson and Harry Potter.  
> All rights go to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan

**HAZEL'S** **POV**

I was very nervous about this quest. We were going to go to Hogwarts- a school of magic. No one knew if it had magical borders to keep monsters out. We didn't know if we were safe. But we had to go, do I got up and dressed myself to meet everyone.

Everyone was already waiting for me." Sorry guys I am late." I apologized  
"Here , take your Wands and your books,robes and trunks will be already there. As Percy and Annabeth are teaching, they won't have wands,books and robes. You may go now. You will reach at Kings Cross station at 12:30" Chiron told

"So now Annabeth and I will go on Blackjack. Hazel and Frank on Arion. Piper and Jason on Tempest. Leo can come with us." Percy said " Come on let's leave" We sat on our pegasus and left

**RON'S** **POV**

I couldn't sleep the whole night as I was thinking about those visitors. Who are they? Where are they coming from? How can they fight without magic?

After having breakfast, we went to the Diagon Alley to take our new robes. Soon we left for the station.

As we reached to the station a black haired boy with dress green eyes asked us," Are you Hogwarts students?" We nodded and a blonde girl asked,"I dont know if you'll know about the prophecy but we are the ones who ate visiting Hogwarts. Can you help us get to Hogwarts Express?"

"Of course,come on see me. I'll go first." Harry said and ran between the platform 9 & 10\. Soon we all saw Hogwarts Express in front of us. We entered the train and found an empty compartment and sat down."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own Percy Jackson and Harry Potter.  
> All rights go to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan

**ANNABETH'S** **POV**

As we reached the castle, I was left open mouthed. This was the nest architecture ever seen in my life."Who made this castle? I asked Harry but he seemed confused.

We reached the great hall where four tables were lined, the candles were floating and some adults were sitting probably the teachers.

"Good morning students. Welcome to Hogwarts. Last year we weren't able to complete the education because of the war. Therefore we are reaping the year. Also this year we had a prophecy where two different worlds will have to unite to fight Voldemort and Gaea."Professor McGonagall said and the students were arguing."SILENCE!" everybody went silent."Those visitors are Demigods, which means they are half god and half human. I request them to introduce themselves.

"Good morning. I am Annabeth Chase-daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. The holder of Daedalus's laptop. This is my boyfriend Percy Jackson-son of Poseidon, god of sea, horses and earthquakes." She turned towards a black haired boy."This is Hazel Levesque-Daughter of Pluto,roman form of Hades, god of death and underworld and this is his boyfriend Frank Zhang, son of Mars, Roman form of Ares, god of wars." She turned towards a Chinese boy and a girl with curly hair."This is Piper Mclean- Daughter of Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty and this is her boyfriend Jason Grace-son of Jupiter,Roman form of Zeus, the god of sky." She turned towards a beautiful girl and a blonde boy."This is Leo Valdez- son of Hephaestus, god of fire and blacksmiths and this is Thalia- Daughter of Zeus and a Hunter of Artemis. She is also the full sister of Jason Grace. And as much I know, there are 4 demigods at Hogwarts. Hermione Granger- Daughter of Athena and my half sister, Draco Malfoy- Son of Hermes, Luna Lovegood- Daughter of Demeter and Severus Snape- Son of Hecate.  
 **(** **Pretend** **he** **didn't** **die** **.)**

**Ron's** **POV**

Professor McGonagall stood up and said," Okay now the start of term rules. The third floor and forbidden forest is restricted for all.

As the food arrived all the demigods went beside the Gryffindor table and burn their BEST PART OF FOOD I'm the goblet of fire. (Not the real one.)

"Why do you burn your best part of the food?" I asked

"We give it as an offering to our godly parents." Percy explained.

As I went to the dorms I was thinking about those demigods and Hermione. She didn't even tell her true form to us, her best friends. I was very sad.

I was angry with the demigods they took Hermione away from me. Thinking all this I slept.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own any characters

_Recap_

"We give it as an offering to our godly parents." Percy explained.

As I went to the dorms I was thinking about those demigods and Hermione. She didn't even tell her true form to us, her best friends. I was very sad.

I was angry with the demigods they took Hermione away from me. Thinking all this I slept.

 _Recap_ _over_

**Percy** **'** **s** **POV**

As we entered our dorms in Gryffindor tower , I saw 5 rooms arranged as

Percy ~ Annabeth  
Jason ~ Piper  
Frank ~ Hazel  
Thalia ~ Thalia  
Leo ~ Leo

I entered mine and Annabeth's room and saw the most beautiful room in my life the walls of right side were blue with sea scenes on it and the walls on left were grey with owls and olive tree. Each side had a bed one for me and one for Annabeth.

"Nice room seaweed brain! Right?" Annabeth said

"Yeah. Our parents designed it well. Look there are some notes for us let's check."

We went for the notes. My note had something written like this

Dear Percy,

I hope you like the room. I t is designed by me and Athena. And there a surprise for you. Say ' I love Wise Girl' and a secret room opens for which you will need password, which is yours and Annabeth's birth dates '1218'. And Annabeth need to say ' I love Seaweed Brain' to open it. Hope you like the surprise and the room.

Love  
Poseidon.

I was very eager to know the surprise. Annabeth's letter was the same except for the names. So we tried for the surprise.

"I love Wise Girl."

There opened a very metallic door , impossible to open without password. I typed '1218' and there I saw a huge room with some weapons at the side and some seats for a rest. I loved the training room. I wanted thus very badly. Now we can all train here.

Now it was time for Annabeth's surprise. We came back and she said," I love Seaweed Brain." And it was the same as mine the only difference was the password. It was exactly the opposite of mine. She typed '1812' and I saw a big reading lounge with uncountable books for her and a place to read. She loved it a lot. We returned and decided to sleep.

"Good night Wise Girl."  
"Good night Seaweed Brain." And before sleeping we kissed for a few minutes which felt forever.

I hope I get a _dreamless_ _slee_ p.

**Harry's** **POV**

I don't know why am I jealous of those demigods.

Because professor told they went through more than me?

Or for taking Hermione away.

Or was I angry at Hermione for not telling us, her best friends, that she is a demigod?

I had no idea , therefore I thought I will talk to then later and make it all clear tommorow morning and u was also too tired to ask it now. I slept in my dorm at four posters.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own Percy Jackson and Harry Potter.  
> All rights go to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan

_Recap_

_**Harry's** _ _**POV** _

_I don't know why am I jealous of those demigods._

_Because professor told they went through more than me?_

_Or for taking Hermione away._

_Or was I angry at Hermione for not telling us, her best friends, that she is a demigod?_

_I had no idea , therefore I thought I will talk to then later and make it all clear tommorow morning and u was also too tired to ask it now. I slept in my dorm at four posters._

_Recap_ _over_

**Piper's** **POV**

As I entered mine and Jason's room I saw left side pink with hearts which I am pretty sure is my side and the right one sky blue which is for Jason.

"Nice room!" I exclaimed

"Yeah. I loved it." Jason said

Hey look its a note from our parents, let's see.

Dear Piper,

I hope you liked your room which is designed by me and Zeus. There is a surprise for you. Just say 'I am a Daughter of Aphrodite' and you'll see what it is.

Hope you like the surprise.

Mom,  
Aphrodite.

As I finished mine, I saw Jason's was similar to mine. **(** **I** **am** **too** **lazy** **to** **write** **.)**

We decided to check on it.

"I am a daughter of Aphrodite." and here was a room. We entered and I saw a dressing room with all kinds of makeup and all I need. Although I wasn't like my other cabin mates, O still liked makeup and all. Jason liked it too.

We went back to our rooms and Jason said," I am a son of Jupiter." And I saw a room with parachutes on it. It had 10-12 parachutes.

"Omgs! I love this. I love parachuting. Love you dad. Thanks for the gift."

Soon we unpacked our trunks, dressed for a cozy sleep and slept wishing each other goodnight. I was very excited for tomorrow. So far Hogwarts turned out good. Let's see our first day at Hogwarts. Soon my eyes closed...

**Frank's** **POV**

Hazel and I entered our rooms. It was designed well by our fathers. There ewe saw a note for us.

Dear Frank,

I hope you like you room. Also there's a surprise for you. You need to say 'Hazel' and you'll see it.

Dad,  
Mars

Hazel's was the same. When we checked on it, I got a path which goes directly to Camp Jupiter or Camp half blood. I need to say the name of the camp. I was very very happy and loved the surprise. And Hazel got a place for training and practicing how to control Mist.

**Leo's** **POV**

I entered my room and saw a note from my father.

Dear Leo

I hope you like you room. Also there's a surprise for you. You need to say ' Hey, let's build something.' and enjoy the surprise.

Dad,  
Hephaestus.

When I checked it , I got a fabulous forge for building something.

"Thanks dad. I loved your surprise. Love you.'

**Thalia's** **POV**

My room was white and sky blue. Probably a mixture of Artemis and Zeus. I checked the note by them.

Dear Thalia,

We hope you like you room. For your surprise say 'I need to train'.

Love,  
Zeus and Artemis.

I got a room for targeting practice. I loved it. I was just thinking if I could get a room for training.


	7. Chapter 7

_Recap_

_**Thalia's** _ _**POV** _

_My room was white and sky blue. Probably a mixture of Artemis and Zeus. I checked the note by them._

_Dear Thalia,_

_We hope you like you room. For your surprise say 'I need to train'._

_Love,_   
_Zeus and Artemis._

_I got a room for targeting practice. I loved it. I was just thinking if I could get a room for training._

_Recap_ _over_

**Hermione's** **POV**

I woke up with some screaming. I reached the place from where I heard the scream and saw all the Gryffindors already gathered there. I went past them and saw Annabeth and Percy.

"What happened?" I asked

"Tarturus nightmares." Percy replied.' Its okay Wise Girl, you are fine and we are back."

"Ummmm... Percy you know I need to know what happened after we left the camp. Tell me when you'll are free."

"Okay."

**Percy's** **POV**

We all went down for the breakfast with Hermione. We had our breakfast and were ready for our classes.

"Hey we have got our schedules.' Frank said

Charms  
Divination  
Lunch  
Transfiguration  
Free   
Potions  
Dinner

We all had same schedules including g the golden trio. We headed for charms together after breakfast.

-Time Lapse to Diviation-  
 **Harry** **'s** **POV**

We all entered the diviation class- room with the demigods.

"Good morning students. Welcome to your first Diviation class of the year." Professor Trelawney

The demigods were all sitting together listening to her. Suddenly professor turned to the and said,

"You shall go west,and face the god who has turned.

You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned.

You shall be betrayed by the one who calls you a friend.

And you shall fail to save what matters most in the end.

You shall sail the iron ship with warriors of bone,

You shall find what you seek and make it your own,

Buy despair for your life entombed within stone,

And fail without friends,to fly home alone.

_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_And one shall perish by a parent's hand._

_You shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze,_

_The dead, the traitor, and the lost one raise._

_You shall rise or fall by the ghost king's hand,_

_The Child of Athena's final stand._

_Destroy with a hero's final breath,_

_And lose a love to worse than death._

_A half-blood of the eldest gods_

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_And see the world in endless sleep_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or_ _raze_ _._

_Child of Lightning, beware the earth,_

_The giants' revenge the seven shall birth,_

_The forge and dove shall break the cage,_

_And death unleash, through Hera's rage._

_"To the north, beyond the gods, lies the legion's crown._

_Falling from ice, the son of Neptune shall drown."_   
  
  


_"Wisdom’s daughter walks alone,_

_The Mark of Athena burns through Rome._

_Twins snuff out the angel's breath,_

_Who holds the key to endless death._

_Giants' bane stands gold and pale,_

_Won through pain from a woven jail."_

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

_To storm or fire, the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._ _"_

And then she collapsed. I saw Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel and Thalia get pale and running out of the class.

After the class I asked Hermione what I shouldn't have asked.

"Hey Hermione. Remember on the first day professor McGonagall said that they have gone through more than me? But I don't believe it. If they had gone through more than Mr then they should be very brave and not cowards who run away from _Professor_ _Trelawney_ _'_ _s_ some stupid prophecies.

"By the way Harry. I think that your fame has gotten to your head. They are not cowards. They have gone through all those prophecies which you heard especially Percy and Annabeth. So now dont tell them cowards without thinking." Hermione replied and I was shocked hearing that they have gone through all those prophecies. So I apologized to her.

"Sorry Hermione . I did not know about it. Sorry from my heart." I said but Ron interfered "Harry you can't trust them. They could have told Hermione a lie about it."

"Ronald! They did not lie and if you are not trusting them that means you don't even trust me." Hermione yelled.

**Percy** **'** **s** **POV**

After we all left the class, we went to the Gryffindor common room waiting for others to arrive for lunch. The whole time I was thinking how did she know all those prophecies but did not come to any answer as I am not Annabeth.


	8. Chapter 8

Recap

Percy's POV

After we all left the class, we went to the Gryffindor common room waiting for others to arrive for lunch. The whole time I was thinking how did she know all those prophecies but did not come to any answer as I am not Annabeth.

Recap over

-Time Lapse to Free Period-

Hermione's POV

"Hey Percy mind telling me all what happened after we ran? I asked Percy as it was a free period for us also and even for Draco and Luna.

"No no come on I'll tell you and also call Draco and Luna." He replied.

I ran to call them and after I returned with them I saw Harry and Ron also there. I was stating at them.

"Ummm.. Hermione they also want to know all that. Especially Ron. He thinks Harry went through more than us. " Percy said.

"Of is it? Okay then we will see all that instead of telling. First let's see our adventures in these 7 years." I said.

"What do you mean?" Asked Frank

"I mean that in IM we can see the past also right?"

"Oh yes yes!" Leo shouted.

I looked towards Percy and he nodded." O Fleecy! Do me a solid and show me all adventures of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

The mist shimmered and our first year appeared.

Percy's POV

" O Fleecy! Do me a solid and show me all adventures of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

The mist shimmered. I saw them fighting Cerberus, playing some kind of chess where they work on their own only by giving command. Harry talking to professor Quirell (spell check) who was Voldemort from behind. Then in their second year Ginny saying something on some other language and a secret place opening. Then Harry fighting a giant snake and stabbing a diary with a sword. On their third year, they were worried about a prisoner who escaped but then turned out good. They found the truth about Ron's mouse and a man who is a werewolf. In fourth year the Triwizard tournament ( Sorry I'm lazy to right about it.) In fifth year, a fat toad like woman with all pink was harassing them. In sixth year, Harry getting a very genius potions book which turned out to be of Snape. Also Snape turning evil. In seventh year , they were hunting for horcruxes (spell check). Fighting Voldemort and winning. THE END.

"Oh. Is this all what you have been through?" Jason asked. "Its too much more."

"Now our chance. Watch ours." Piper said

"O Fleecy! Do me a solid and show us everything since Percy entered the camp." Annabeth said throwing a drachma in it.

Harry's POV

Again the mist shimmered and I saw Percy fighting a bull. His mother dieing. Then getting up in it hospital and Annabeth saying: 'You drool when you sleep.' That night Percy being claimed by Poseidon and Hades turning out of the camp fire. He was asking for some lightening bolt of Zeus. Percy, Annabeth and someone with goat legs-what goat legs!!- going to underworld. But returns without his mother. Fighting Ares-the god of war without any proper training, finding Hades' helm and returning it. Returning the bolt to Zeus and Hades giving his mother back. At camp he is betrayed by Luke, who was his friend.

"OMG this all was in his first year!!!" I think but don't say in loud.

Then I saw him fighting some cannibals and going on a quest to sea of monsters, Percy turning into a guinea pig, finding the golden fleece and at camp I saw Thalia waking up after a very long sleep. 

In their third year I see them fighting a monster with lion face, Annabeth falling off a cliff, while they went to save Artemis and Annabeth, Bianca and Zoë dieing, Percy taking up sky for Annabeth but Artemis tricking someone back under the sky and Thalia joining the hunt.

Next year I saw them lost in a maze. Then fighting someone with golden eyes, losing a lot of friends and Percy turning down immortality for Annabeth.

Next I saw Percy and Jason lost with no memories. (I am lazy to right the whole lost hero and son of Neptune) Then Annabeth going on a solo quest to fight her greatest fear, a spider, and then Percy and Annabeth falling into a dark pit and surviving it. Then fighting Gaea and and Leo dieing. THE END

"Bloody hell mate. You enr through all this? Ron asked.

"Yeah" Annabeth replied.

"Annabeth, you didn't tell me about you and Percy falling into Tarturus." Hermione said disappointed and angry.

"Sorry 'Mione." Annabeth said

"Wait, what is Tarturus and if Leo died then how is he here?" I asked

"First- Tarturus is the deepest place on this earth and is next to impossible to get out of it. Second-" Annabeth explained but I interrupted  
"And you both got out of it and you are still insane?" 

"Yeah and Leo is here because he did not die but went to save Calypso from ogygia." She continued.

"Come on I don't want to get late for next class" Hermione said.

"Hermione wait. Last question for today. Why did Draco act so rudely with you if he was your friend?" I asked.

"Because I got sorted into Slytherin and also it was a secret that we knew each other." Draco replied.

"OK OK now let's go." Luna said.


	9. Chapter 9

_Recap_

_"Hermione wait. Last question for today. Why did Draco act so rudely with you if he was your friend?" I asked._

_"Because I got sorted into Slytherin and also it was a secret that we knew each other." Draco replied._

_"OK OK now let's go." Luna said._

_Recap_ _over_

**Annabeth** **'** **s** **POV**

We walked to the potions classes together with Ron and Harry who were still amazed.

"Sevy! I missed you." Percy yelled

Severeus smiled and ran towards us

"I missed you all too. Well I don't know anything after your first quest " he said

OMG! Not again. I don't wanna say everything again especially Tarturus memories.

"Percy, I can't bear those memories again." I said

"Okay. You will be filled up by Hermione. We just told her in our free period " Percy said

"What memories?" He asked confused but I had already left

"Percy and Annabeth fell into Tarturus." Hermione informed him and he looked terrified.

"OMG! Now I seriously need to know about it. For now let's start the class "

"OK class now you will make a dreamless sleep potion " Severeus announced and all the demigods cheered.

**Harry's** **POV**

I don't know why the demigods cheered on the name of dreamless sleep potion. I think I'll have to ask Hermione

"Hey Hermione, why did they cheer in the name of dreamless sleep potion?"

"Oh Harry. We get nightmares which are future or our past what we have gone through. It is a common thing if you here a demigod screaming in their sleep." She explained and I was shocked. I used to get dreams in my fifth year and I was so messed and they get it all life. I think I should never think of challenging them.

We headed towards dinner.

"Now as we all know about the prophecy, two of our guests will teach you DADA Let the feast begin." Dumbledore informed.


	10. Chapter 10

_Recap_

_**Harry's** _ _**POV** _

_I don't know why the demigods cheered on the name of dreamless sleep potion. I think I'll have to ask Hermione_

_"Hey Hermione, why did they cheer in the name of dreamless sleep potion?"_

_"Oh Harry. We get nightmares which are future or our past what we have gone through. It is a common thing if you here a demigod screaming in their sleep." She explained and I was shocked. I used to get dreams in my fifth year and I was so messed and they get it all life. I think I should never think of challenging them._

_We headed towards dinner._

_"Now as we all know about the prophecy, two of our guests will teach you DADA Let the feast begin."_ _Dumbledore_ _informed._

_Recap_ _over_

**Ron's** **POV**

We headed towards our DADA class which was taught by Percy and Annabeth. I didn't know what we were going to learn.

"Hermione, do you know what we are going to learn there?" I asked Hermione.

"Yes I do know but I will not tell you now. You'll see when we start it."

Harry was quite. I asked him," Why are you so quite Harry? Tell something."

"It is just the way they fight. I am sure we will learn to fight without wands and they are just incredible." He replied.

We entered our DADA class and saw Percy and Annabeth talking about something.

"Good morning. I want you all to call us Percy and Annabeth only and no professor or sir or ma'am because we are of your age only." Percy said.

"Now let's start the lesson. Percy and I will show you a demonstration." Annabeth said.

"NO!NO!NO!NO! You both will never end the fight." Leo said.

"Okay we will stop it fast and no powers Percy." Annabeth replied.

Then Percy removed a pen and I laughed. Suddenly the pen changed to a full grown sword and I was amazed.


	11. Chapter 11

_Recap_

"Okay we will stop it fast and no powers Percy." Annabeth replied.

Then Percy removed a pen and I laughed. Suddenly the pen changed to a full grown sword and I was amazed.

 _Recap_ _over_

 **HARRY'S** **POV**

 **Then they** started fighting. Slashing, blocking and attacking as if they knew each others moves very well. Its been almost 10 mins and they have not stopped yet.

"We told you" Leo shouted

Just then I found Percy on Annabeth with his sword on Annabeth 's neck.

"Okay Seaweed Brain , now get up" Annabeth said and he got up.

"Leo I think you should chill. " Percy said "Now I want all of you to line up and select a weapon.

We lined up. I got a sword, Ginny got a dagger and even Hermione, Ron got a sword too, Draco got a bow and arrow and Neville got a sword.

"Now pair up " Annabeth instructed and we paired up. Neville with Ron( I wanted to go and challenge Percy ), Hermione with Ginny, Dean with Seamus, Jason and Leo, Piper and Hazel, Frank and Draco. I was left so I asked Percy and he accepted. I knew I would beat him.

"Start" Annabeth shouted and we started. I got knocked out just in a second. I was ashamed of challenging him. He was awesome. It was the end of our lecture so we all left.

"This was the best lesson today. " I said

"Yeah. But I am tired. I want to eat and have a nice sleep. " Ron replied.

We had dinner and went to sleep thinking about tomorrow and DADA class. 


	12. Chapter 12

Recap

"This was the best lesson today. " I said

"Yeah. But I am tired. I want to eat and have a nice sleep. " Ron replied. 

We had dinner and went to sleep thinking about tomorrow and DADA class. 

Recap over

RON'S POV

the next morning Hermione,Harry and I went for dinner finding the demigods talking to Professor McGonagall. By their expressions I could see they were talking something pretty serious. 

"Good morning," McGonagall started "we have got news that the prophecy will come true on 10 days. So now for 10 days there will not be any class except learning weapons for wizards and learning magic for demigods. After breakfast we will have lessons for fighting with weapons. We will also have more demigods for help."

Everyone was shocked. We just had 10 days to learn fighting with weapons.

"Don't worry it will be easy if you try your best. I myself went on first quest only with a training of a day or two." Percy said maybe seeing our expressions.

Just then the doors opened and there came 6 teenagers. (I am not describing them coz you know them.)

They came towards the Percy and group.

"Hey"said Percy

"Ssup" said a boy who was one the twins.

"Introduce yourselves." Annabeth said.

The walked near professor McGonagall and said,

"I'm Travis""and I'm Conner""Stoll! Sons of Hermes" They said said.

"I'm Clarisse La Rue. Daughter of Ares."

"I'm Katie Gardener. Daughter of Demeter."

"I'm Nico do Angelo. Son of Hades."

"I'm Grover. A satyr."

They came towards us and one of the twins said,"Sup Perce"

"Sup" he replied.

-Time skip to after breakfast-

Today first we had lessons with the demigods. Everyone was gathered on the ground. Percy,Jason,Leo,Katie and Travis were teaching sword fight. Annabeth, Piper, Nico, Hazel and Connor were teaching daggers. Thalia, Frank and Grover were teaching archery.

Harry, Neville and I were with Percy and Ginny and Hermione were with Annabeth. It felt nice to fight with weapons but was hard. I don't get how Percy's so good.

-Time skip to dinner-

We really had fun today. It was awesome to learn fighting with weapons.

There was a lot of sound in the room. Professor McGonagall came up and said," Students! We have got a really bad news. You Know Who and Mother Earth are rising in less than a week. We must stop all our classes and learn weapons and teach them magic. Train well!" Everyone was sad. Wow, one more war to fight but I have more hopes because of the demigods.

Third person 's POV

The next week was pretty hectic for all. The wizards were learning weapons which was not easy and demigods were learning magic. No success either.

Percy's POV

The week was hectic and now we think tomorrow is the day. We were all preparing when I decided to propose Annabeth before the war amd went to her woth the ring Leo made.

Annabeth's POV

Knock Knock

I heard and opened the door to find my seaweed brain standing with his gorgeous looks. He came inside amd said

"Well... Annabeth we have been best friends since we were 12 and had each other's back watched by. We got together on my 16th birthday amd evwn fell into hell together. " He sat down on a knee. OH MY GODS!! He was proposing. He said sliding a ring in my finger,"Annabeth Chase, will you be the honour of being my wife? "

"Yes seaweed brain. Thousand yeses." My hand covered my mouth and I was crying. Then we kissed fully on lips. Passionate! 

I saw at the ring. It was beautiful. It was of gold with a grey amd sea green gems. 'As long as we're together' was engraved on it. "It's beautiful! I love it."

"Yeah. Same. Leo made. Thank him." He said and went for preparation of the war.


	13. Chapter 13

Recap

"Yeah. Same. Leo made. Thank him." He said and went for preparation of the war.

Recap over

Third person's POV

Everyone was ready at the great hall for the war whem we heard,

"You are all going to die amd then we will rule the world. Die demigods and wizards! " Then the war started. The demigods fighting monsters amd wizards fighting death eaters. It was going good. (Sorry not describing the war. I am not good at it.) Finally the war was over. Not many died compared to the past wars.

Hermione's POV

We were all sitting in the great hall after the war. Not many died this times. Thanks to the demigods. Thinking of demigods I became sad as they were returning tomorrow. I was sitting with Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville and the demigods when Piper screamed, "OH MY GODS! Are you two engaged? " Pointing to Percy amd Annabeth and they blushed.

"Yeah. Percy proposed last night. " Annabeth said and showed us her ring. It was beautiful. 

-Time skip yo the next day-

Harry's POV

Now the demigods were leaving and I was very sad.

"Bye guys." Leo said.

"We will miss you all" They said together. 

"We will miss you all too. " We responded.

"Come to camp mext year if possible. Byee. " Annabeth said and they flew.

Piper's POV

We were all happy and are returning to camp.

"Bye guys." Leo said.

"We will miss you all" We said together. 

"We will miss you all too. " They responded.

"Come to camp mext year if possible. Byee. " Annabeth said and we flew.

I was very happy.

Percy's POV

Annabeth and I were sitting on the beach when Grover called us. 

We went to the big house amd saw tje seven, Thalia, Nico, Will, Pollux, Katie and Rachel were there.

"Wecome children. You are all called to Olympus by your parents now." Chiron said and we left for Olympus. I hope it's not some other quest.

We reached there and Athena said,   
"Welcome demigods. Today we have all decided to make you all gods instead of us." We were all standing with mouth wide open. 

"Annabeth Chase. My own daughter, please come forward." She said amd Annabeth came forward.

"I Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy pronounce Annabeth Chase as the new goddess of wisdom amd battle strategy. " Annabeth started glowing amd after that she stood there in a grey toga.

Then Poseidon said,"Percy Jackson,my own son, come ahead." and I went forward. He said "I, Poseidon, the god of seas, horses and earthquakes, pronounce you, my son Percy Jackson as the new god of seas, horses and earthquakes." I started glowing and found myself in a sea green toga.

Now everyone else was done except Rachel and Thalia.

Artemis said,"Thalia, my favourite hunter, please come forward." Thalia went forward and Artemis said,"I, Artemis, the goddess of Moon, Hunt and Wild, pronounce you, Thalia, the new goddess of Moon, Hunt and Wild. "Thalia glowed and then was standing with a silver toga.

Then Hera said, "Rachel, please come ahead." Rachel went forward and Hera said,"I, Hera, the goddess of marriage, pronounce you, Rachel Elizabeth Dare as the new goddess of marriage. " Rachel glowed and was standing in a green and blue toga.

After all this, the gods snapped out of Olympus for us. Everyone was happy and all was well.

-The End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't that good but this was my first story ever. And English is not my first language so please bear with it. Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> Do leave kudos!


End file.
